spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mysterious Warming
'''A Mysterious Warming '''is the fifth episode of the second season of Time Travellers and the seventeenth episode overall. Plot When a person just magically appears in a blue box? What does they do as the pilot of the ship is out on a hunt and his two co-pilots are sitting down having a drink of tea in the distant matters of space where no-one is coming to save the person and no-one evil will. Transcript The episode begins as the screen is black and then we see the roof of the Tardis interior and then a blonde/brownish hair coloured girl breathes and then leans upwards as she sees SpongeBob and the newly regenerated Lilithena are sitting down in the only Tardis chairs drinking tea. "Hello, strange misplaced person is the Tardis! I would like to introduce myself, I am Lilithena - I may look like the pilot of this time machine. But that is a lie. I'm the designated co-pilot and overall "sexyiness" of the team and my mate is SpongeBob SquarePants and he needs no introduction because well, look at him. His name is the description of his appearence." Lilithena explains to this girl as she wakes up slowly to regain herself. "What the hell happened-? Where have I been?" The girl asks some questions to the duo. "Well, I can't answer both of those questions because I just don't think you make sense. You appear out of nowhere and end up in the one place that is the place that might be the hardest to find for a human like you, or maybe something else than a human." Lilithena explains some more. "Trouble is, SpongeBob, You, which is which? Are we flashing forwards to human or backwards to alien? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one." The credits begin as Lilithena gets the Tardis on a scan for this mysterious visitor in the ship's interior. The scan's pick out something percuilar in the mysterious vistor. "Our scans have picked up something that is in your DNA. You are part Dalek. But what part of it?" Lilithena asks what part of this girl is Dalek. "The brain. I know, because of an experiment that the Doctor did with my original form and this body." The mysterious girl says. "Love to hear the rest." Lilithena says as she slurps a cup of tea, an alarm sounds as she kicks her foot onto the right control to pass over the alarm. "Yeah." "Where's the Doctor, then?" The mysterious girl asks of where the Doctor is. "Off on a trip with Charlemagne after he got kidnapped by an insane computer as he said." SpongeBob recalls it. "That's my Doctor!!!" The mysterious girl shouts about her Doctor. "Exactly, so now we have two of the same Doctors and one of them is missing a companion and we're missing our Doctor." Lilithena explains to her as the Doctors and companions are missing each other as the doors burst open with a blue suited Doctor walking in. "Doctor?" The mysterious girl asks about her Doctor. "Hello Kale! Who's your friends?" The Doctor excitedly asks who the girl's friends are. "Friends, sir. I'm not a friend to "Kale." Lilithena interrupts him as he picks into his pocket and she does the same as the aim each other in a stand-down. "Okay, we've got screwdrivers." "Who are you? A Time Agent?" The Doctor asks her. "Never heard of them." "River Song?" "Who's she?" "The Master?" "Harold Saxon should be dead." "How come you know that...?" The Doctor asks her. "My Doctor told me." "Oh he must be very soft with you. Letting you know all about that." "And what, coming from a man who experimented on a girl with a Dalek brain." Lilithena says. "That was because I had no choice, that Dalek had absorbed someone's DNA and it was dying, it wanted freedom and I gave it." The Doctor explains. "A lonely god, it seems." Lilithena comments as she pulls a lever down as he dissaperes from sight. " I agree." "So, is that it?" SpongeBob asks. "I think so." Lilithena says as there is a unknown shine in the corner of her eyes, she clicks the doors open as they open to the vacumn of space. "Shouldn't we be sucked through space around about now?" SpongeBob inquires. "I've extended the oxygen so I think we're fine." Lilithena explains as she guides the Tardis to shove itself down to where the Doctor is. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" SpongeBob asks as he shouts his question to her. "The adventure sucked anyways." Lilithena tells him as the whole Tardis crashes down as the Doctor is waiting, both of his companions give themselves time as the episode ends with the Doctor opening the doors after a unseen adventure. Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers